The present invention relates to a vehicle ignition key device for remote starting or stopping of an engine of a vehicle by signals dispatched outside the vehicle, and also relates to a burglar-proof device using the ignition key device.
It is known that engines of vehicles are urged remotely to start or stop with a device in which a receiver is connected in the course of an ignition circuit which is connected to an ignition key device. The receiver receives signals dispatched remotely outside the vehicle, and the ignition circuit is urged to be activated by the signals.
When the prior art device that remotely activates a vehicle engine is installed, in order to connect the receiver, the lead wire composing the ignition circuit is cut some place around half way thereof, and wiring is connected between the cut portions. The wiring is connected to the receiver.
But as this method cuts the existing ignition circuit installed by the car maker and adds a separate wiring, there were occasionally electrical hindrances after the wiring thereof.
The present invention is developed in consideration of the above-mentioned drawback, and one object thereof is to provide an improved vehicle ignition key device, which is capable of remotely starting and stopping a car engine without mistake. The device has no requirement of adding new wiring which may cause an electrical hindrance. The ignition key device comprises having an ignition circuit with a rotation-driving mechanism driven by receiving externally input control signal, and directly driving the rotary switch by applying the mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a burglar-proof device which is able to effectively prevent vehicular theft by using the above-mentioned ignition key device.